For Your Entertainment
by BrittBailey
Summary: She just wanted to get away from everything until he came along. One Shot.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha and the respective owners' creativity. But I do own this fan fiction.

* * *

Her red eyes pierced the sky intensely, admiring the cool breeze brushing against her back. The night sky had skim clouds scaling across the field. It was one of the lonely and quiet nights she obtained by escaping her master's slumber. It was simple to enjoy, without fear, to see the sea of stars above. She didn't want to think more about her ignorant creator or the troubles of the world. She wanted to relax and find peace like the caressing winds pushing her lightly.

They appeared free as they willed and she yearned for the feeling of freedom. She sighed into the chilled air and looked across the grassy scape. The blades of grass danced along with the wind and as she took a foot to stand, an eerie presence came to her senses. She turned around and saw a tall, yet familiar demon lord standing distant from her. She cringed her brows at him and frowned.

"Sesshomaru?" She hissed, "Are you here to humiliate me again? I told you you're pathetic!" She barked, but as she waited for his response, he stood quiet. His expression lied static on his face and he peered at the sky.

"Don't tempt me." He said in a hush. Her jaw dropped to a slight where she was speechless. She wondered if he was teasing her or messing with her mind. This man, lord of the land and a demon, was unpredictable and mysterious. She didn't understand this man.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned him. She wasn't sure whether to leave now or continue the odd banter. Sesshomaru met with her eyes; his golden pupils stunned her.

"Kagura, the wind demon of Naraku, does not comprehend me?" He asked, 'How typical." She surely didn't know what to say; even though, he appeared without a whisper or sound, she believed he was here for a reason. For a demon lord to travel unexpectedly felt unnerving to her. She just knew she didn't want any association with Naraku's name or at least for tonight.

"Don't you dare claim me as one of his, you jerk!" She yelled at him. Her voice carried to him swiftly due to the wind and silence of the night. She didn't feel like arguing anymore, but she questioned why he was truly here. There was no sign of the little girl or frog demon around; although, even with companions, the man could use space to himself.

"Why are you here, Sesshomaru?" She asked confidently and awaited his answer. He stayed silent. Maybe he was hiding something she thought. He was a reserved and thoughtful man. He continued to utter no words. It began to annoy Kagura.

"Listen, I'm not here for your entertainment. I asked you to help me kill Naraku and you refused my offer, so really, you're just entertaining me by being here." She huffed with a cocky grin. This seemed to catch his attention.

"My presence here isn't because of you, Kagura." He explained, "I thought this was a pleasant place to think on my own without Rin and Jaken." Suddenly Kagura crackled into a harsh laughter. She didn't know why, but to her, it sound like he was getting away from their annoyance. After many days of travel with a human child and timid lesser demon, it seemed right for him to escape. Kagura wasn't for sure on this situation though.

"I'm leaving then. I'm so sorry that I'm in _your_ way." She sarcastically quoted and picked a feather from her hair. Before she summoned the winds to take her away, the grass brushing against Sesshomaru's ankles caught her attention. He was walking closer to her. She wasn't sure whether feel scared or seem more cocky to him.

"If you do leave, who will entertain me?" He asked. She gasped and her cheeks burned red. She didn't know if she should backlash or smile. She mused by his phrase, but really, she concluded he was harassing her because she was beneath him. She closed her eyes and summoned her powers into the feather. Quickly, she followed the flow of the breeze away from Sesshomaru and as she looked down, he was looking back at her. She hoped she was far enough from him, so she could smile in amusement by his annoying charm.

What she didn't know though when she left was he cracked a grin.

**Author's Note**: I felt like I was getting rusty with my writing. I haven't written anything in a while, so I figured I'd shape up with a one shot fan fiction with my OTP Kagura x Sesshomaru. I think I shouldn't write when it's five in the morning though lol. Is this what I really wanted? Eh, not really, but hey, it's kind of cute, yes? Thanks for reading!


End file.
